ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
EAW House of Glass (2012)
Card Glass Wallz Match for the EAW Answers World Championship Prince of Phenomenal © vs. Colin Kaline Glass Crypt Match Y2Impact vs. Heart Break Boy Glass Tables Match Dark Demon (EAW WHC) vs. Troy Conway Glass TLC Match; If Ashten wins, he reinstated to EAW. If Dubian wins, he earns a future world title shot. Ashten Cross vs. Devan Dubian Tapei Death Match; Winner becomes #1 Contender's for the Project E.G.O. Vixens Championship Cameron Ella Ava vs. Sasha Fierce - Special Referee: Cleopatra Glass Strap Match Eddie Mack vs. Hurricane Hawk Glass Ropes Match for the EAW Unified Tag Team Championships New Age Bandits (Zack Crash & Brian Titus) © vs. #Hashtag Worthy (Mathias & CJ Chaos) Results *1. After the match, Mathias attacks Zack Crash from behind and drives him into the glass ropes head-first! Crash was down and rolls out of the ring as Mathias has a look of anger that never seen before as he turns to Brian Titus who is getting up and Mathias picks up a chair and wallops across Titus' head! Mathias put Titus' head between the flaps of the chair with the broken glass and hits Welcome to Hollywood (Stunner) to Titus on the chair with the broken glass onto Titus' neck! Mathias then stomps on the chair, which forcing the broken glass further into Titus' throat!! Titus is bleeding from the mouth profusely as the referee is pulling Mathias away from Titus. The EMTs rush to the ring and Crash is trying to slide back in as _#Hashtag Worthy bailout of the ring and Titus is not moving as blood is just free-flowing from his mouth and is the second person within a week that _#Hashtag Worthy have taken out. Titus gets carefully placed on a stretcher and wheeled up the ramp as Zack Crash slowly follows behind. *2. Cleopatra wasn't doing her job as the referee throughout the match and doing something else like scratch her back or sending a text message. The ending of the match was Sasha sends a backhand to Cleo's right cheek after Cleo does nothing for a few seconds, then bursts out laughing. Cleopatra hits a snap kick to Sasha's gut and hits the Brutality (Canadian Destroyer) on Sasha then claps at herself looking at her work. But Cleo turns around and got hit by Cameron as Cameron hit the Goddess' Touch on Cleopatra! Cameron hooks Sasha's leg and gets the win by getting the pinfall with Cleo's hand. After the match, Cameron was celebrating until Christy Cruise came out and made her shocking return to EAW ever since she was last seen at No Regards 2011 as Cameron looks at her in complete fear. Christy steps into the ring, smiling at Cameron who looks oddly at Christy, yelling at her, Cameron does not believe this as she o touch Christy but Christy pulls Cameron in and hits a Tornado DDT on Cameron as Cameron was laid out completely. Sasha then slowly approaching her feet as Christy grabs her and lays her out with a Tornado DDT! Cleopatra is getting up by using the ropes as Christy Cruise is standing right behind her with a deadly cold, emotionless look on her eyes as Cleo turns and she sees Christy and her eyes widen, just like Cameron did as Christy closes in on Cleo and hugs her?! Cleopatra starts laughing as she and Christy in the ring at the laid out Cameron Ella Ava and Sasha Fierce as Christy is now a member of Project E.G.O. as E.G.O. pulled out another trick from their sleeves, they just got strong with Christy Cruise in their elite group. Christy & Cleopatra leave the ring laughing as they walk up the ramp as Christy shouts "Swerve...Bitch." *4. Before the match, everyone thought Mr. DEDEDE came back to EAW after waking from his coma but it was Dark Demon pulling a big joke on the crowd as he walks to the ring with a mocking smirk on his face. The match ended in No Contest when Dark Demon was going for something on Conway but the lights went out. The lights came back on and Robbie V made his shocking return as he stares at Dark Demon from behind. Dark Demon turns around and Robbie V gave Dark Demon not one, but two Piledrivers including one onto the concrete floor. Project E.G.O. ran down to the ring and try to get Robbie V but Robbie V hops over the barricade and runs through the crowd. *6. Jay-Z performs "Can I Live" on the stage as Y2Impact made his entrance. *7. During the match, Bella Mitchell interferes on Colin's behalf including attacking her husband. The final moments of the match were Bella was about to use a Barbed Wire 2x4 on Prince of Phenomenal but POP uses a pizza cutter and slices Bella in the stomach. Bella drops the 2x4 and in shock as blood is rushing out of her stomach. POP slowly getting up to his feet but Colin swings POP around and hits a Brainbuster into thumbtacks and nails. Colin drapes his arm over POP thus scoring the pinfall and winning the championship. Miscellaneous *Jaywalker told Prince of Phenomenal that Project E.G.O. has his back tonight when he faces Colin Kaline in the main event. But Prince of Phenomenal told Jaywalker that he wants any of Project E.G.O. to help him because it's between him and Colin tonight even Colin start kicking his ass or handicaps him permanently for life. *Backstage, Devan Dubian was getting ready for his match against Ashten Cross until WWEFan came into his locker room event Dubian didn't want to waste his time with him. The two argue about how important is Dubian's match tonight then WWEFan told Dubian that if Cross wins, he's good as fired from EAW. Dubian then told if WWEFan didn't make Dubian join The Enterprise in the first place, then none of this wouldn't happening in the first place. Dubian stands up and walks out of his locker room as WWEFan tries to control himself. Category:EAW Category:EAW CPV's Category:2012